Vacuum packaging is a process for removing oxygen and other gases from food and other items that deteriorate in the presence gases. For example, food spoilage can occur due to oxidation and valuable manuscripts deteriorate when exposed to air. Metal objects can corrode or tarnish when exposed to moist air. Thus, food and other items can be vacuum packaged in a storage bag or storage container in order to increase either their “shelf life” or useful life. However, such appliances can be unwieldy and occupy too much counter space and/or storage space. Thus, there is a need for vacuum packaging appliances that are configured for both ease of use and convenient storage.